Indescifrable
by br0kenztar
Summary: Junjō Mistake. Conocemos la historia de la pareja Mistake desde el punto de vista de Isaka pero… ¿qué pasaba por la mente de Kaoru Asahina en esos momentos? Para él, Isaka Ryūichirō son muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo indescifrable. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Junjō Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de mis lectores, obviamente, todo sin fines de lucro._

**Indescifrable**

**Capitulo 1**

**Asahina POV**

* * *

"_Quiero darte esto_," no puedo negar que me sorprendí cuando me dijo esas palabras.

"_¡Siempre estás tan débil! Pero no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo… así que cuando te sientas triste, y si esta planta está contigo, ¡vas a estar bien! Creo que podrías llamarlo como mi doble,_" una copia con todo lo contrario, silenciosa y madura."_¡Así que cuida bien de ella! ¿Entendido?_"

"_¡Lo haré!_" y lo he hecho desde entonces.

oOOo

"Por favor sea razonable y deje de quedarse dormido en la bañera, Ryūichirō-sama."

Conozco a Isaka Ryūichirō desde que éramos niños cuando su padre se hizo cargo de mi familia después de que mi padre intentara matarnos en un accidente de auto. Habían pasado unos meses desde el incidente cuando me regaló el _amadokoro_, desde entonces me propuse a que siempre cuidaría de él y asegurarme que cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Con el tiempo me fue convirtiendo en algo como su asistente personal.

"Hoy es lunes. Por favor estese listo para el trabajo."

Suelta un suspiro pero sigue sin moverse. "¿Cuál es la mejor excusa para llamarte enfermo cuando estas crudo?" Y ahí vamos de nuevo…

"Si sigue actuando tan inmaduro, estará en problemas," le digo mientras busco una toalla. "Ahora salga de una vez."

"Asahina…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sécame," mi respuesta fue lanzarle la toalla directo a la cara.

Vaya que esto ya es el colmo.

"¿No se supone que debes cuidar de mí?" le escucho quejarse cuando camino hacia el lavabo para doblar algunas de las toallas.

"Tiene veintidós años, no es necesario que llegue tan lejos."

Pero claro que Ryūichirō-sama quiere que se le cumpla cada capricho. Siempre le hago saber que no soy alguien que lo cuidará para siempre y justo eso se me escapa cuando le digo que si busca ser mimado, debería casarse. Pero por más que se lo diga, sé que no lo va a hacer y es algo que jamás he comprendido.

Ser hijo único de una familia con buena posición social es algo que atrae la atención de varias mujeres; pero por más que se le han acercado e insinuado muchas, Ryūichirō-sama no se ve interesado. Ese es el problema.

Aun así, sería mentira admitir que estoy preocupado por el notable desinterés de Ryūichirō-sama.

"No me casaré hasta que usted lo haga," le contesto.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Pregunta por qué? Es porque yo…" no termino mi enunciado, es obvio que no puedo decirle mi verdadera razón; solo cambio el tema recordándole que hay una junta a las nueve y que no debe llegar tarde.

"Una junta…" murmura mientras se seca el cabello con la secadora. "Siempre me he cuestionado por qué demonios tenemos que salir de nuestra manera de imprimir los libros de esos escritores egoístas."

"Suena como si usted se quejara de toda la industria editorial."

"¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Yo solo quiero ser escritor!"

No recuerdo exactamente desde que edad Ryūichirō-sama comenzó con esa obsesión de convertirse en escritor, pero se nota que no muestra ninguna pasión por realizarlo. Le digo que si de verdad quisiera convertirse en un autor, primero debería intentar escribir un manuscrito; y por el silencio que me da sé que me está dando la razón.

"Usted no quiere ser una persona que _escribe _novelas," agrego "Solo quiere ser alguien que _tiene_ el titulo de novelista."

"¡Oye! ¡Algunas cosas son mejor no decirlas!" camina hacia a mi enojado, me toma de la corbata para que lo vea a los ojos. Siempre tengo que mantener mi compostura cuando la distancia entre nosotros es tan corta. "Te puedo decir esto, yo sé cuando un libro se venderá o no."

"Hm, si, impresionante. ¿Podría ahora vestirse?"

No dudo las habilidades de Ryūichirō-sama. Es bueno como editor pero le cuesta trabajo admitirlo completamente gracias a su obsesión por convertirse en novelista; posiblemente también llegue a tener éxito con eso, quién sabe. Le apoyo con cualquier decisión que tome, pero si cree que las cosas le van a llegar como caídas del cielo, está muy equivocado.

"Asahina," volteo a verlo y noto que me tiende su celular. "Es mi viejo."

La expresión que me muestra Ryūichirō-sama es… indescifrable. La he visto en muchas ocasiones, principalmente cuando estoy o hablo con Isaka-san, el hombre que salvó a mí y a mi familia, y con siempre estaré en deuda. Al parecer a Ryūichirō-sama le molesta seguramente por alguna discusión que debió haber tenido con su padre, lo que se me hace raro ya que de alguna u otra manera me habría enterado.

"Es un honor para mí trabajar para el director," no puedo evitar sonreír. "Haría cualquier cosa por él."

Pero mi comentario molestó aun mas a Ryūichirō-sama, me dio otras de sus miradas indescifrables para después cambiarse con rapidez. Quería decirme algo, pero cambió de opinión repentinamente que solo me deja mirarlo con confusión.

A veces me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

oOOo

Trabajar con Ryūichirō-sama no es nada diferente comparado a convivir con él. Después de graduarnos de la universidad, ambos entramos a trabajar a la empresa de Isaka-san sin ningún trato especial de parte del director; tenemos un puesto y salario como el de cualquier otro empleado. Aunque muchas personas creen que Ryūichirō-sama recibe manuscritos de mejores autores. Pero yo sé que manuscrito que llega a sus manos este se convierte en un éxito y llega a ser número uno en ventas, porque es bueno en lo que hace.

Y como decía, hasta en la oficina tengo que corregir el comportamiento de Ryūichirō-sama.

"Y limpie su escritorio antes de que se convierta en una avalancha."

"¡Ugh! ¡Iré por un café!"

Porque sigue comportándose como un niño sin modales.

Solo lo veo marcharse y suelto un suspiro frustrado antes de regresar a mi escritorio. Puedo escuchar a un par de las asistentes comentar sobre algo entre risa y risa, estoy casi seguro que están hablando de nosotros. Muchos tienen el conocimiento de que mi familia sirve a los Isaka y que seguiremos haciéndolo hasta el resto de nuestra existencia. Pero aun así muchos se preguntan cómo es que he podido tolerar a Ryūichirō-sama por tantos años.

La respuesta no es sencilla de responder en voz alta.

Cuando soy cuestionado por eso, siempre doy la verdad a medias que soy una persona con mucha paciencia, y eso mantiene satisfechos a los curiosos.

Aunque debo admitir que mi paciencia a llegado a agotarse en ciertas –numerosas– ocasiones… pero jamás me siento lo suficientemente harto como para alejarme de Ryūichirō-sama. Si ese día llegase a suceder, no puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida sin él.

Y es que la razón detrás de toda mi paciencia… es que me he enamorado de él.

Toda una vida compartiéndola junto a él. Mis sentimiento crecieron mientras nuestros cuerpos se desarrollaban, y durante todo ese tiempo solo quería suprimir esa sensación, engañándome que era un error… que estaba prohibido tener ese tipo de afecto hacia ti. Pero cada vez que intentaba no amarle, solo hacía que me enamorara cada vez más. Llegué al punto que debía aceptar mis sentimientos y dejarlos guardados.

Poso mi mirada en el escritorio desordenado y vacío cerca del mío. Lo tengo cerca de mi lado la mayoría del tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo existe una distancia muy grande. ¿Decírselo? ¿Y ser objeto de su burla? Tal vez Ryūichirō-sama no llegaría a ese punto pero… ¿si decirle que le amo solo nos distanciaría más? Simplemente no podría vivir así. Callar mis sentimientos y mantener mi postura es la única manera de tenerlo cerca y donde yo solo salga lastimado, y que sea así.

"Asahina-san," el llamado de una de las asistentes me despierta de mis pensamientos. "Está listo lo que me pidió."

"Ah sí, se lo agradezco."

"¿Quiere que vaya al tercer piso a entregarlo?"

"No se preocupe, yo lo haré," tomo el folder con los documentos al levantarme de mi asiento y me dirijo a los elevadores sin toparme con Ryūichirō-sama en el camino.

Me toma solo unos cuantos minutos pero cuando estoy de regreso a los cubículos, puedo notar que el escritorio de Ryūichirō-sama sigue sin estar ordenado pero sus cosas personales ya no están. La asistente que me entregó los papeles hace poco me responde como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"Ah, Isaka-san salió hace unos minutos. Noté que se llevaba sus cosas."

"Ya veo, gracias."

Es inevitable sentirme inquieto cuando sale sin siquiera comentar o dejar una nota a donde se dirige; y ni puedo molestarme en llamarle al celular porque lo más probable es que no quiera contestarme aunque yo lo intente una y otra vez.

Es desesperante.

Decido quedarme un rato más en la oficina antes de dirigirme de regreso a la residencia Isaka, ansioso por saber si Ryūichirō-sama ya se encontraba en casa. Para mí no tan sorpresa, no ha llegado ni se ha reportado. Sé que no es un niño de cinco años, aunque se comporte como uno, pero una llamada no cuesta mucho esfuerzo.

Intento tranquilizarme mientras respiro hondo. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir con algo del trabajo, hay cosas que tengo que repasar con Ryūichirō-sama así que tengo que preparar—

Demonios, ya me estoy agitando otra vez.

No es hasta más tarde, justo cuando está oscureciendo, Ryūichirō-sama llega y yo estoy ahí para recibirlo, sintiéndome mucho más relajado.

"Me alegra que esté de regreso, Ryūichirō-sama."

Pero hay algo que no está bien y su cara lo dice todo. Normalmente cuando llega a casa viene echando pestes o quejándose de cualquier cosa… ahora está demasiado callado.

Voy a buscar unos papeles y me le acerco para decirle sobre el problema que hay con el plan del mes que sigue. Ryūichirō-sama continua en silencio, sé que me está escuchando pero eso no significa que me esté prestando atención.

"¿Qué? Te estoy escuchando."

"¿Ha pasado algo?" su cabeza se levanta bruscamente y su rostro comienza a tornarse rojo, ¿se tratara de una fiebre?

Toma una de las hojas y la utiliza para cubrirse con el rostro, fingiendo leer. "No ha pasado nada."

"Su cara está roja," diga lo que diga, no dejaré de sentirme preocupado. Si se trata de una fiebre es mejor que me asegure.

"Probablemente porque está haciendo un condenado frio afuera—" coloco una mano sobre su frente. "¿Qué— Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pensé que tal vez tendría fiebre," le respondo mientras coloco mi otra mano sobre mi frente para comparar temperaturas.

"¡Pues no tengo! ¡No soy un niño!"

Entonces deje de comportarse como uno.

Le digo que se quede quieto en lo que checo su temperatura. Al parecer todo está normal y le pregunto si trae alguna molestia. Empieza a listarme muchos síntomas pero, vaya, sé que lo dice porque está cansado y estresado por el trabajo.

"Solo dígame que es lo que más le duele para traerle medicina," pero se queda callado. ¿Será que si se siente muy mal y solo le estoy subestimando? "Ryūichirō-sama, no sabré a menos que usted me diga."

"Asahina…"

"¿Si?" solo extiendo su mano, "¿Qué pasa?" me toma de la corbata y de la camisa. "Ryūichirō—"

Mi mundo se tornó nubloso en cuestión de segundos.

Ryūichirō-sama me besó y aunque fue algo con lo que he fantaseado toda mi vida, es algo que no está correcto. ¿Cuándo se enteró de mis sentimientos? ¿Alguien le habrá dicho? Nunca se lo divulgado a alguien, ni siquiera a mis padres y pensaba que tenia la fachada perfecta para no demostrarlo. No sé en qué me equivoqué.

Gritamos y discutimos, hasta le acuso de que se estaba burlando de mi persona. Ryūichirō-sama trata de darme una explicación pero no le doy oportunidad, ¿para qué se toma la molestia? Sé que no corresponde a mis sentimientos así que para que me ilusiono, solo terminaré lastimándome más.

Una llamada nos interrumpe y contesto inmediatamente, alegrándome que se tratara del director. Era el momento perfecto para enfocarme en otras cosas y olvidar un poco el dolor. Es difícil, ya que a la persona que amas la tienes presente en tu mente todo el tiempo y es la misma razón por la que sientes tanto sufrimiento.

Siento como me arrebatan el celular y cae ruidosamente al suelo. Ryūichirō-sama me mira con esos ojos que conozco tan bien pero que al mismo tiempo desconozco… se muestran tan indescifrables. Me interroga de por qué siempre sonrío cuando se trata de su padre y que si tanto me gusta trabajar para él, que debería convertirse en su secretario. ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? Me gusta servirle al director porque siempre quedaré en deuda con él, ¿acaso Ryūichirō-sama no puede ver eso?

Después dice las palabras que terminan por romperme completamente: que ya no me necesita más.

Podría dejarme caer a sus pies y confesarle todo, esperando que así la última hora se quede en el olvido y poder regresar a lo que éramos… pero no debo ser tan egoísta. Si Ryūichirō-sama ya no me quiere a su lado, obedeceré.

Al final las cosas quedaron como sabía y tenían que pasar: ya no trabajo para Ryūichirō-sama; nos… es tan difícil decirlo después de pasar varios años juntos, pero se dio la distancia que me merezco por tener estos sentimientos tan erróneos pero que se algún modo estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de él.

Mi amor por Ryūichirō-sama era lo que me mantenía cerca… y fue también lo que me lo arrebató. Sus labios se convertirán en mi castigo eterno porque jamás se me olvidarán su sabor ni su suave textura.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Esta historia fue un reto de parte de lucia-nami14, quien pidió la historia de la pareja Mistake desde el punto de vista de Asahina, un personaje con el cual nunca había trabajado por lo que esto es un verdadero reto para mí. Espero que esto esté quedando a tus expectativas.

Este capítulo cubre los primeros tres capítulos del manga, es por eso que tomé algunos de los diálogos originales. Voy a tratar de no hacer lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review con sus comentarios.

_Mate-ne~_


End file.
